


Не та линия

by baka_Utena



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-17 01:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4646724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baka_Utena/pseuds/baka_Utena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Я хочу вернуться на свою линию судьбы... хотя бы попробовать это сделать».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не та линия

«Теперь вы можете окончить Академию.»

Когда Микагэ последний раз оборачивается, привычного силуэта Мемориального Зала уже не видно. Академия медленно стирает все следы существования семинара Чёрной Розы, вместе с его руководителем. Для Микагэ больше нет места в этом мире. Но найдётся ли ему место за пределами Отори?  
Он чувствует себя опустошённым. Всё было ложью, все прошедшие годы оказались иллюзией.   
Микагэ поправляет очки тем жестом, который когда-то был для него привычным, и делает шаг за ворота.  
На площадке за воротами его окликает женщина, которую он и не мечтал увидеть снова — особенно теперь.  
Токико. У неё теперь длинные волосы, но улыбка и взгляд всё те же. Микагэ кажется, что она вообще не изменилась.  
— Вы помните меня? Я Тида Токико...  
Микагэ пристально смотрит на неё, не в силах подобрать нужных слов. Как он может забыть самое настоящее, что было в его жизни?  
— Я вас помню.  
— Я приехала за вами. Если вы не против, пойдёмте к машине - я припарковалась неподалёку.  
Наверняка это окажется лишь очередной иллюзией, ещё одной ловушкой Края Света. Но сейчас Микагэ слишком устал, и ему слишком хочется, чтобы всё это было правдой: и Токико, и её невероятные слова.  
— Пойдёмте.

Микаге не успевает заметить, как летний день сменяется непроглядной тьмой. Фонари на обочине, стремительно проносящиеся мимо, светят слишком тускло и еле-еле освещают путь. Даже дальние фары выхватывают из темноты лишь небольшой клочок дороги впереди.  
Профессор смотрит на своё отражение в зеркале заднего вида. За границей Академии чары рассеялись: годы наконец взяли своё, и его лицо выглядит постаревшим и осунувшимся, а по лбу пролегают глубокие морщины.  
Он поворачивается к Токико и снова задаёт вопрос, ответ на который холодной логикой не вычислить:  
— Почему вы вернулись?  
Прежде чем ответить, Токико долго молчит, собираясь с духом.  
— В моём возрасте кажется, что в жизни ничего уже не изменится. Всё идёт по накатанной колее — работа, дом, хозяйство, семья. Вот только... с каждым годом мне всё сильнее казалось, что это не моя жизнь. Словно когда-то давно, уйдя из Академии и побоявшись возвращаться, я пропустила свой поворот на шоссе... или села не на ту ветку метро, да так и еду с тех пор в другую сторону.  
Она ненадолго замолкает, нажимает по очереди кнопки на магнитоле, пока не находит радиоволну со спокойной классической музыкой. В полной тишине оба чувствуют себя немного неловко.  
— Мой муж... бывший муж - хороший и достойный человек. Когда-то давно я думала, что этого достаточно. Когда-то давно я старалась делать всё правильно, так, как надо. Я так и не вернулась за вами в Академию после смерти Мамии — наверное, не хватило духу. В конце концов, это ведь вряд ли было правильным — влюбиться в человека-компьютера, который кроме своей работы ничего вокруг не видит. Да и что я могла сделать против воли председателя? Во всяком случае, потом мне удалось себя в этом убедить.  
Она снова ненадолго замолкает.  
Машина летит в ночь по прямому как лезвие меча шоссе.   
— Несколько дней назад я приезжала в Отори навестить могилу брата. Я встретила там вас, и вы выглядели таким же, как и много лет назад... только ваш взгляд был потерянным. Это было слишком жестоко. После этой поездки я поняла, что не могу больше врать себе. Это ведь не только вы остались в Академии — я тоже оставила там часть себя, которую должна забрать назад. Я хочу вернуться на свою линию судьбы... хотя бы попробовать это сделать. Поэтому я приехала в Академию за вами... или за самой собой?  
Она добавляет несколько удивлённо:  
— Хотя я не ожидала увидеть вас уже снаружи.  
— Это долгая и странная история. — Микагэ кажется, что он проснулся после долгого страшного сна — сна про сотню сгоревших дуэлянтов, ожившего мальчика и сошедшего с ума профессора, — и в присутствии Токико воспоминания об этом кошмаре постепенно размываются и бледнеют. — Даже власть председателя не безгранична.  
Токико смущённо улыбается.  
— Наверное, со стороны вся моя речь кажется полным безумием. Но я больше не боюсь неизведанных путей — где-то там должен быть мой... наш настоящий путь. А вы?  
Микагэ вспоминает Утэну, освободившую его из плена иллюзий, и думает о том, что та розововолосая девочка тоже не боялась непроторенных дорог.   
А значит, и у них с Токико есть шанс.  
— Токико... вы ведь, конечно, знаете, что я всегда любил вас. — Его голос даже почти не дрожит.

Из темноты выплывает указатель — поворот на Фурано.  
— Я сменю вас за рулём, когда устанете. — Микагэ впервые за долгое, бесконечно долгое время чувствует себя свободным и живым. Он смотрит на Токио, улыбается и добавляет неожиданно для себя самого:  
— Токико... ты знаешь, тебе очень идут длинные волосы.


End file.
